Ming
Ming was the base name given to a series of robots across the history of Robot Wars. The team competed with the Ming robots from Series 3-7 whilst also entering in the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. Ming was named after a villain from Flash Gordon, and the team wore outfits in later series to fit the theme. The series featured four robots during its time, and also entered Zorro in Series 7. Robot History Series 3 At the start of the battle, Ming attempted to turn around and use its spinning disc, but after one blow from Mortis' axe, Ming's mobility completely ceased, but the disc was still spinning. Mortis then slowly flipped Ming onto its side using its lifting arm, and Ming's disc flew off and across the arena on contact with the arena floor. However, Mortis then attacked the House Robots, and was overturned by Shunt and then pitted instead, leaving Ming totally unharmed (further) by the end of the fight when cease was called. However, the result still stood and Ming was eliminated from the competition. Series 4 Competing in Heat C of the Fourth Wars, Ming 2 was placed up against newcomers Bolt from the Blue and the handicapped number 21 seeds Diotoir in its first round melee. Ming 2 immediately flipped the weaponless and armourless Diotoir machine in the opening seconds of the battle. Diotoir could not self-right since the flipping arm of Diotoir was deactivated before the battle began; the robot then caught fire as it was right over the flame pit. This was enough for Ming 2 to go through to the next round of the heat along with Bolt from the Blue, however this did not stop Ming 2 from trying to shove Bolt from the Blue onto the flame pit as well before cease was called. In the Heat Semi-final, it began as the favourites for its battle, going up against the reinstated The Morgue, who had already lost to a robot with a flipper once already in this heat. The Morgue got underneath Ming 2, but could not lift it. Ming 2 then got underneath The Morgue, and flipped it, but The Morgue rolled back onto its wheels thanks to its barrel shape. Ming 2 then once again flipped The Morgue, but not over this time. The robots charged into each other, and The Morgue impaled its spikes into Ming 2's front and pushed it into Matilda's CPZ. They separated, and Morgue rammed Ming 2 once more, immobilising it to great surprise. Ming 2 was then pitted by Sir Killalot and eliminated from the competition. Ming 2 returned for the War of Independence during the Christmas season of the Fourth Wars, representing the UK. In the first round of the competition, Ming 2 was drawn up against Adam Clark's American representative, The Mangulator. In the battle, the two robots drove at each other several times in the early stages of the battle, but Ming 2 couldn't use its flipper effectively, since The Mangulator was an invertible machine. After a few more charges, Ming 2 rammed into The Mangulator side-on up against the arena side wall at speed, breaking off one of its wheels. The Mangulator could then only move in tight circles, and therefore could not get away from the incoming house robots, who then attacked and pitted the US machine, putting Ming 2 through to the semi-final round of the competition. In this battle, Ming 2 was to go to battle with the only first round winner from the United States, frenZy. Before the battle, the Ming 2 team figured that the best tactic would be to hit the axe full on, knocking off the chain and preventing it from self-righting if it was then flipped over by their flipper. However, in the battle itself, as Ming 2 charged in, frenZy struck Ming 2's body, breaking the receiver on/off switch. Ming 2's mobility completely ceased, only the flipper was left working on the robot. frenZy continued to hit Ming 2 until Dead Metal closed in and placed the immobilised machine on the arena floor flipper, where it was thrown into the air. Cease was soon called and Ming 2 was eliminated from the competition. Extreme 1 Ming 3 made two appearances in the first series of Extreme. Its first was a Mayhem qualifier battle, for a right to fight in the first annihilator of the series. It went up against Wheely Big Cheese and Hypno-Disc, and it went in as the clear underdogs. Hypno-Disc dominated this battle as it focused its attacks on both opposing robots' exposed wheels. Ming 3 suffered especially, with its wheel sheared into pieces by the disc weapon very early on, right before a light flip from Wheely Big Cheese. As Hypno-Disc then sliced into Wheely Big Cheese, whilst also dodging the flipper, Ming 3 tried to bring its clamp down on Team Big Cheese's limping machine. This was all before one wheel after the other were completely severed by the spinning flywheel of Hypno-Disc. Refbot counted it out, along with the still-mobile Wheely Big Cheese, who was only moving around in circles at this point, declaring Hypno-Disc the winner of the mayhem. Ming 3 was thrown by the arena floor flipper and landed next to Wheely Big Cheese, who then tried to use what life it had left in flipping it. Ming 3's remnants were then pitted alongside Wheely Big Cheese, who didn't even fit in. Ming 3 also fought in a vengeance battle during the first series of Extreme, where it went up against Mega Morg, Team Ming was seeking revenge after Ming 2 was bested by the Welsh robot's predecessor (The Morgue), in the Fourth Wars, Cotterell claimed by default, as Ming 2 broke down for no reason involving The Morgue. In this battle, Ming 3 started by repeatedly charging at the Welsh machine side on and burying its beak into Mega Morg's enormous barrel-shaped body, but causing minimal damage to Mega Morg's mobility or weaponry. Mega Morg then escaped Ming 3's grasp, only to accidentally drive into Sir Killalot's CPZ and be attacked by the house robot. Mega Morg then escaped from Sir Killalot and lightly rammed Ming 3, before cease was called for a judges' decision, the decision went in favour of Ming 3. Series 5 Fighting in Heat L, Ming 3 was placed up against Team Hurtz's new machine Terrorhurtz, in the first round. Ming 3 was unable to get a grip on the axe-wielding machine at all at first and got hit several times by the double-headed weapon of Terrorhurtz, fortunately, little to no damage was caused to Ming 3. Eventually, Ming 3 managed to grab hold of Terrorhurtz and started to drag it around the arena. However, as it was crossing an arena flame jet into the arena side wall, Matilda came out of her CPZ and hit Ming 3 with her flywheel weapon, immobilising Ming 3 completely. Terrorhurtz was able to escape, but cease was called, the judges intervened and the battle went to a judges' decision due to Matilda intervening unfairly before hand. The judges gave Terrorhurtz the victory nonetheless, whilst Team Ming was given an apology for what happened, but were still eliminated from the competition. Matilda was given a red card and "a good telling off" afterwards, according to Craig Charles. Series 6 Ming 3 participated in Heat H of the Sixth Wars. For the first round of the heat, Ming 3 was drawn up against newcomers The Hassocks Hog, along with two returning teams to the wars: Spam and Hot Pants. It immediately attacked The Hassocks Hog, but could not get a grip on it with its crusher. Hot Pants came into the fray, attacking the Hog with its pickaxe. Ming 3 then buried its beak behind Hot Pants' fired axe, while the other two competitors rammed it. Hot Pants was then pushed away onto the flame pit by Ming 3 and was completely immobilised, and was subsequently counted out. Sergeant Bash then swooped in and dumped Hot Pants into the pit of oblivion, and Ming 3 followed suit, targeting and soon pitting Spam. It appeared as though Ming 3 and The Hassocks Hog would go through to the next round, but the judges ruled that The Hassocks Hog has lost drive to one side long before Spam was pitted, so Spam took The Hassocks Hog's place in the second round, either way, Ming 3 was still through. In the second round of the heat, Ming 3 was placed up against rising heat favourites Supernova. In this battle, Supernova immediately targeted the wheels of Ming 3 and damaged them on the very first hit of Supernova's flywheel weapon. The Sri Lanken machine continued its attack on Ming 3, destroying the other wheel and Ming 3's self-righting arms on the claw as well, also loosening its tyres from its wheels. Ming 3 was soon immobilised to a halt and was later counted out by Refbot. Cease was eventually called and Ming 3 was subsequently eliminated from the competition, this was Ming 3's final performance in Robot Wars, before being retired ahead of the debut of a new machine. Series 7 In its first round melee for the Seventh Wars, the number 15 seeds Ming Dienasty were placed up against newcomers Ceros, Team Death's Metalis and the Dutch entrant Scraptosaur. In the battle, Ming Dienasty was almost immediately flipped by Ceros, but was eventually able to self-right using its lifting arm. Scraptosaur then flipped Ming Dienasty into the arena side wall and onto the flame pit, where it was positioned in a way that the lifting arm couldn't right it. Ceros then righted Ming Dienasty and chased the seeded machine down along with Scraptosaur. Ming Dienasty was harassed by Scraptosaur and Ceros, but managed to dodge away from their flippers, and then activated the pit release button. However, Ming Dienasty was managing to drill away at both machines and avoid their flippers at the same time, Ming Dienasty then drilled into Ceros' flipper, but then ran away from the incoming Scraptosaur. Ceros then began to leave the action as Ming Dienasty started shoving, drilling into and manoeuvring around Scraptosaur, who then got a light flick in on Ming Dienasty. Metalis then ended up being shoved by the Refbot into the pit of oblivion, right before cease was called. The battle subsequently resulted in a judges' decision, between the remaining three competitors, as time ran out. After much deliberation, the judges went in favour of both newcomers: Scraptosaur and Ceros. Nickelodeon Ming 3 fought alongside Rick in the International Tag Team Terror competition in the Nickelodeon series in America. In the UK eliminator, the pair went up against Bigger Brother and the series 5 version of Kat 3. Ming 3 was flipped over numerous times by Bigger Brother, but was able to self right each time. Ming 3 was then eventually able to clamp down onto Bigger Brother using its claw. Ming 3 and Rick went on to win the battle on a judges' decision. This put the duo through to go up against an American partnership: The Revolutionist and Spin Doctor in the Grand Final. In this battle, The Revolutionist charged into Ming 3, but merely bounced off it, the full body spinner was then flipped over by Rick, leaving it immobilised as it wasn't invertible and didn't have the means to self-right. House Robot Sir Killalot then suddenly came out of his CPZ and dragged Ming 3 out of its corner unfairly, eventually deciding to let it go. But Sir Killalot then proceeded to pick up and send Rick out of the arena without reason, leaving Ming 3 to fight Spin Doctor alone. The battle soon ended in a judges' decision, which narrowly went in favour of Ming 3 and Rick, declaring them the winners of the Tag-Team Terror. The winning pair was allowed to keep the Tag Team Terror trophy in the UK afterwards. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 7 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Nickelodeon Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robot Wars Tag Team competitors Category:Robot Wars Tag Team champions Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:International event only competitors in the US Series Category:Robot Wars Mayhem competitors Category:Robot Wars Vengeance competitors Category:Robots from Somerset Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots with Drills Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots